


Fade

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [32]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's POV post Victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Was "Random Snippet for eclectic-turmoil")

All he wants from Agron is what Agron is - who is to say this man is perfect for him?  This man is not perfect.  This man is so flawed that Nasir cannot imagine life without Agron’s oddities of speech and irrational fears and particular ways of wanting Nasir just so.

He would not fade Agron, same as he cannot fade away scar on his cheek like crooked teardrop, which Agron sometimes kisses in the dark.  

Agron does not have to be even adequate - he has to breathe and growl and _be_ and when Agron is not glancing toward horizon of battle, he has to occasionally _see_ Nasir.

And occasional is enough, for such close scrutiny frightens Nasir, unlike sword or spear or roaring ball of fire bearing down, or strange shiver-shudder up his spine when distance widened between them ( He will never know that this feeling was Agron falling, pierced, incredulous and thinking, ‘Thank the gods he did not see me die.’)

Nasir does not even have plans - he has not planned a thing beyond camp rations and setup since Spartacus said “To have your help is invaluable, Nasir.”

“What am I?” he asks Agron.  They tread carefully along mountain paths.  Each day as they go further from borders of Roman Empire their companions dwindle, become inseparable lovers, life-long friends as loving as lovers. 

Nasir knows what he was.  He was man/comforter, boy/lover, warrior/spare weapon, bred to be helper of winner.   He has helped his man win, what else is there to do in this life?   “Agron, what can I do now?”

“Nothing,” Agron says.  His steady gaze makes Nasir squirm, but already he is getting used to it, when it is _Agron_.  “ _I_ will do it now.”


End file.
